


The day started normal

by Yurichi



Series: Undertale Oneshots~ [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Papyrus, Masturbation, No Ecto-Penis, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sensitive bones, Short Sans, Shy Sans, Smut, Teasing, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurichi/pseuds/Yurichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your day started normal in the ruins like usually, and then you're on your way to the skelebros for a surprise visit.</p><p>...</p><p>Oh</p><p>...</p><p>No more surprise visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day started normal

**Author's Note:**

> Same like always, my english is not perfect but I tried my best ^\\\\\^

Your day started like any other. Waking up in your bed by the sweet scent of Toriels butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

You live in the ruins with the goatwoman, the most caring person you've ever met. After your fall into the underground a long time ago, you've never tried to leave this place at all. This was the home you've ever wanted and a mom you had always wished for. And it's obvious that she loves you as much as you love her, no matter what will happen. It doesn't matter that you're not related by blood, she's more important to you than any family member you had on the surface. And so you live your life here, safe from the outside, and enjoy every day. But besides Tori there are also other monsters that have grown on you during your time down here. Two of them are your favourite skeletons, Sans and Papyrus. In their freetime they visit the both of you or you leave the ruins to cook some bad spaghetti with Papyrus and make even worse puns with Sans.  
She don't really like it when you're outside from the ruins, but she accepted that you want to leave this small place sometimes. At the beginning the two skeletons stopped by and escort you trought the forest before Snowdin, but by now you know every monster so you can go alone. Today you want to go to the skeletons, as a surprise. You stand up and pull your favourite hoddie over your head, one without stripes, because stripes are a sign for children down here and you're an adult after all. That Tori calls you child is an old habit from her. You pull on a sweatpants, you're still at the bros for chilling, so something comfortable is good enough. 

After going to the bathroom to brush your teeth you're walking into the living room, where a warm piece of cake is waiting for you.  
"Good morning mom!"

Trough the kitchen door you can see Tori. She's looking over her shoulder and a warm smile is spreading over her face.  
"Good morning my child, I hope you slept well."

"Yeah thank you. For the cake as well!"

Sitting on your chair you're starting to eat your cake.  
"Today I'm going to go to visit Sans and Papyrus!"

"I know my dear, but stay safe!"

It's so sweet that she thinks so much about your safety. Grinnig to yourself you're eating the rest of the cake. After finishing every little crumb of it you're standing up to bring your plate in the kitchen and hug Toriel before you're snapping your bag you packed yesterday and running down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow mom, love you!"

Running trough the two big stown doors you're out in the snow.

You're looking up where the sky would be, but of course the cave and the falling snowflakes are the only Thing you see. But that had never bothered you. Actually it is really nice to look at. And snow inside a mountain? That never gets boring.

While you're making your way trough the forest to Snowdin you meet a Snowdrake and laugh about his puns, pet all dogs from the guard and solve some of Papyrus Puzzles. 

When you're finally in the lovely little town, you go directly to the skelebros house.

Knocking on the door you're waiting patiently in front of it for Papyrus or Sans to open it.  
But nobody came...

...

Hah no body..

 

Seriously, are both of them out?  
Maybe they're at work, but you saw no one at their sentry stations.  
Okay, things like are going to happen when you're going to visit someone without them kowing something about it.  
But for situations like that Papyrus insisted that you should get an extra key for the house. And you're really thankfull for that right now. After fishing the key from your bag you're opening the door for yourself bevor you freez to death on their doorstep.

Finally in the warm house, you throw your bag on the couch and make your way upstairs. 

Papyrus insist that you can wait in his room, too. He's still an innocent, sweet cinnamon roll.

But when your hand is on the doorknoob you hear something from Sans room. 

Is he at home and was just too lazy to open the door? That would'nt be the first time.

Yeah there are really some sounds, you're not crazy.

 

Before you open the door to Sans room you take a deep breath. Somehow you're a little bit nervous, he never let you in bevor.

Surprisingly the door isn't looked, so you open it a crack wide and slip inside. And then you froze.

Not because his room is so messy, not because of the trash tornado in the corner.

The room is dark but you can still see Sans on his bed. On a pillow. Pressing his pelvis against it in a steady rythm and biting in it to muffle his moans.

No more surprising visits.

You feel your face heat up and a well known feeling in your core. Why have your body to react like that?!?

For some seconds you just stand there awkwardly, not nowing what to do.  
He didn't notice you, he's way to distracted by his actions, his sounds and the darkness.  
How can you escape a situation like that without him noticing you? Slowly you bring your hands to the doorknoob, but you can't move, enjoying to much what you see in front of you.  
Hell, this is an private moment, you shouldn't be here, but you never thought that a skeleton feel something like that.  
Okay he's a monster after all, not a normal skeleton, but it was fascinating.

His movements are getting stronger and messier, his moans are growls now and you feel a wetness between your legs.

Finally you open the door and slip out on the floor, you forget your manners long enough now.

As quiet as possible you make your way down the stairs.  
Okay you'll leave, come back later and pretend that this never happend. But ignoring how bothered you are is not that easy.  
It's been a while since you had sex, 'cause you're living in the underground without humans for almost an year.  
To have someone who take care of you instead yourself sounds great right now and to see the attractive short skeleton masturbate brings you to think about some dirty thoughts, but he's a good friend after all!  
Walking to the couch you grab your bag, make your way to the door, which flys open. You jump at the sudden move.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD FORGOT SOMETHING -"

Oh shit.

"OH HELLO HUMAN! I DIDN'T NOW THAT YOU CAME FOR A VISIT! WHAT A NICE SURPRISE. BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A COOKING LESSON WITH UNDYNE."

Oh shit...

He lifts you in a bonecrushing hug, tells you something about that he will be back tomorrow and that the two of you can make some friendship spagetti.  
When he sets you back on the ground he frowns.

Oh shit.......

"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY? WAIT... IS SANS IN HIS ROOM? HOW UNPOLITE! I'LL GO AND BRING HIM DOWN, WAIT HERE!"

Before you have the chance to respond you hear a husky voice on top of the stairs.

"its okay bro, I'm up. Didn't knew we have a guest."

"OH I SEE, WELL THEN I GRAB MY GREAT APRON I FORGOT AND GO BACK TO UNDYNE"

Papyrus makes his way into kitchen and starts searching.

You turn around and glance to Sans, his eyesockets are dark and there is sweat on his skull. He looks tense. And remembering the things you'd see before, this makes you even more bothered. Great.

When Papyrus found his apron and is on the way to the door, you look paniced after him. Don't really pay attation to what he says you're just starring after him until the door closed after him. So you're alone with Sans now and you didn't want to turn around. And in the next second you hear this deep voice from before, but behind you.

"Since when are you here?"

You let out a little shriek when you hear his voice directly behind you. Wasn't he upstairs a second ago?.

He grabs your shouders and turns you around while you look everywhere but him.

"I...I...I..arrived some minutes ago.."

You shudder lightly when he growls, pressing your thighs together to feel some pressure between your legs. But he seems more relieved, the white pinpricks in his eyesockets are back and he's less tense. 

"Whaddaya want here anyway?"

"I thought it would be nice to visit you two, as a surprise."

"Geez kid, it's better to say something, you see, Papyrus isn't home."

"But uhh what's with you? We can hang out, don't we?"

"Oh we two alone until tomorrow?"

He winks at you.

He's teasing you, but goddamnd you can't laugh about it at the moment, you only blush when you think about what you had seen only a few minutes before and than he says something like that and..

"Hahaha oh man, I'm just pulling your leg, no need to become a tomato."

"Haha yeaaah...okay what do you want to do? Watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll just get something to drink."

When he's on the way to the kitchen, you look between the DVDs the brother have found at the dump. You really don't want to see Mettaton today. So you just pick up an random movie.

You put the DVD in the DVD Player and fall down on the couch. Hopefully this is enough distraction to forget what you had seen and to ignore the needy feeling which is still present.

Sans comes back with a bottel of ketchup and a soda can.

He's already sipping on his ketchup and while he places the soda on the small table before he falls down on the other side of the couch.

You start the movie, but can't Play any Attention to it. Sometimes you glance to Sans, but it just remind you with full force what you had seen.

Why was it bothering you like that?

After a while you wonder how long you would need to masturbate in their bathroom, but as soon as you think about it you shake your had to forget that instantly.

You won't do something like that in their bathroom. Or their house in general.

Well you shouldn't do that, but when you hurry no one will find out.

"Kid you're alright?"

"Heh yeah... ."

"Common, throw me a bone here, talk to me."

"Naaah, there is just something I can't stop thinking about, nothing special, really."

"Then you can tell me what this "not special" thing is which is bothering you all the time."

Okay, come up with something good!

"I-I was wondering about your bones...? I mean like, can you feel with them?"

At first his eyesockets widen, you though that you had offended him with this stupid question, but then he starts laughing. Hard.

"This is what you're thinking about for an hour? Wow and I was worried. But yeah, I feel with them like you do with your skin."

While he tries to stop his laughers, an evil idea is forming in your head. His own fault, you decided, why was he laughing so much.

"That's kinda cool, can I touch them?"

"Yeah sure kiddo," he helds his arm out to you, "you'd already tickled my funny bone, then you can touch the other ones too."

You turn to him and sit with crossed legs on the couch. With an innocent smile on your face you reach your hand towards his, but your other hand grab gently one of his ribs through his shirt, and when Sans is to startled by the sudden action you stroke your thumb gently but strong over one of them. His breath hitched.

Satifisted with this reaction you repeat it slowly, again and again.

"Ki--idOOOH" 

When he starts speaking you scrab your nail over the bone and he can't hold back. This reaction is even better.

With you best puppy eyes you look up to him. Sweat is forming on his skull agin, his eyes are dimm and he's breathing heavily. 

"What's up, did I do something wrong?"

"Ngghhh, no but my bones are really sensitive, some more than others. And my ribs ar-nghhhh..."

Scratch. Scratch.

"You mean SANSitive, right?"

How sensitiv his pelvis would be?

Your second hand start exploring.

But before you can reach his crotch, a heavy breathing and sweating Skeleton grabs your wrist. 

"Buddy, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh trust me I do, the question is, do you want that I continue?"

He gulps, avoiding eye contact and you can see that he's trembling lightly.

If he really wants you to stop, you will let go unceremoniously. And until then, you can experience more.

You lean in and lick on his collarbone, he winces.

Lick.Lick.

Soft moans.

Nibble, nibble.

The moans get louder. He don't stops you, instead one of his hands grabs the coach's arm and the other hand found its way in your hair to grab it gently.

Your hand, still on his ribcage, wander down and under his shirt, touching lightly his spine.

The other one is on his way to his pants again, rubbing his hipbone which peaks a little bit out.

Hmm even more sensitive down there, huh?

You start licking and sucking his sternum, and strocking his spine.

Slowly he leans back to a lying position, pulling you with him so you're on top of him.  
His eyes are shut, a cute blue blush all over his face, shuddering and moaning and praising how good it feels.  
One of your knees is between his legs, so you press it against his crouch, and after some seconds, when you don't move it anymore, you feel how Sans start rubbing against it.  
It don't take you long until you let go of his hip and wander into his shorts to massage his pelvis.  
"Nnnnghhh...good.."

He bucks eagerly into your hand how much he can, the sweet trembling mess.

With your exploring you had ignore the wedness between your legs, but some release would be good, so you sit down on his pelvis and pull your hand back to hold you on the armrest. When he starts making a dissapointed noise you grit your own pelvis strong against his, both of you start moaning.

With your second hand you released his spine and holt onto his ribs to held you steady, Sans hands grap roughly your hips and pulls you with every thrust to him.

It doesn't last long until you lost yourself in this feeling, don't bother anymore what sounds you're makeing, and their is an amazing feeling at your clit. It seems like his magic is doing this, but you decide to think later about it and only enjoying it right now. 

It goes like this the next few minutes, moaning, sweating and trembling.  
At one point Sans let go of your hips and graps gently your ass and you nibble on his neck. 

Sans comes first with an loud and deep growl and with some more thrusts you follow. Laying your head on his ripcage you close your eyes and come down from your high, while he lay his arms around your waist and trys to catch his breath to say somthing. 

"This...was amazing. .. How do you know how to make me feel so good?"

"I've seen you in your room and tought what this pillow can, can I do, too!"

His whole face is blue now, and he looks ashamed and avoid your eyes again. He stutters now

"Oh-oh my, sorry, I didn't knew that you would show up, I-I . ."

You cup his cheek with your hand and turn his head around to face you again, he looks really uncomfortable and you feel a bit bad about this. 

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't see this, but I can't look away, I'd liked it too much."

"Yo-ou like it?"

"To tell the truth, that was it I thought about the entire evening."

Seems like he's still ashamed, but he lay his hand on yours on his cheek and close his eyesockets.

"Thank you for this," he sight and open on eye, " but what are we yet?" 

"I don't know, let's discuss this later, first things first: May I kiss you?"

"Wow no? You have to take me out on a date first!" 

Both of you start laughing and between your giggles you say,  
"Sure, let's go to Grillby's!"


End file.
